A method of forming a balloon known from EP 1 316 326 A1 provides folds only in the conical transition sections between the balloon body and the respective neighboring sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,125 describes a balloon catheter having transition zones at the respective ends of the balloon body that are of fluted shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,389 describes the manufacturing process of a balloon that includes providing a mold having a cavity corresponding to an intended expanded form of the balloon member. In the molding process, the end sections of a partially manufactured balloon are twisted about an angle in relation to each other, so that helical ridges are formed in balloon transition sections between the balloon body and the sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,131 discloses a balloon which is formed with a fold achieved by coupling an inner wall to lines disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the balloon.